Everything for love
by IAmTheMe
Summary: Minas Tirith, 3019. Arwen gets an unexpected and most welcome wedding gift, from someone she'd thought she'd never hear from again. First chapter in a serie about Elrond and the elfs and men close to him.


**Disclaimer: **All characters, places and everything else belong of course to J.R.R. However, I'd really like to have them for myself! ;)

Note: This is the first chapter in a story I'm about to write. Have you ever wondered what Celebrían was like, what Elrond said to Aragorn in their last meeting or what happened in the Halls of Mandos? I have. Every day, well – almost. So I figured, I'd find out and write about it .

-

_Minas __Tirith__, 3019._

Her Majesty Queen Arwen of Gondor was happy indeed. In fact, she had never been happier ever before. Today was not only the day when she had become queen of the beautiful and proud people of Gondor, but she had also got her deepest and most wanted dream fulfilled. She was married to the man she loved higher than everything else in the world of both elves and men. Their wedding celebration was taking place in the Great Hall of Minas Tirith. Among the guest were not only the high people of Gondor and Rohan, but also the fair people of Lothlorien and Rivendell had come to honor the royal couple. For them was there not only happiness, they were about to loose the one they treasured and loved the most. From this day on, the Evenstar would no longer be with them. Their precious Undomíel had made her choice to become a mortal and forsake her place among the Eldar for the love of a man.

Arwen felt his arms pull her closer to him, as they stood together in the garden and looked at the celebrating city beneath them. She rested her head against his broad chest and smiled. How she loved him! In her heart, she knew she had chosen the right way to go. A life without him was no life at all and if she had to give up the chance to go to Aman, then so be it. He looked so mighty and royal, yet he was the same young and handsome man she had fallen in love with in beneath the mallorn trees of Lothlorien.

"Are you happy, meldanya?"

Aragorn looked at her. She could see all his love shining at her in his beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes, Estel, how could I not? I am standing here with you and there is nowhere I would rather be."

She took his face between her soft hands and pulled it closer. Their lips met and a wonderful feeling of joy ran through her body.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Arwen Undomiel, love of my heart and soul – now and forever more."

Later, when the king had returned to the feast, Arwen felt another person's presence, one whom she loved dearly.

"Adar."

Lord Elrond Halfelven went forward to his daughter's side.

"You look radiant, my child. Just as your mother did on our wedding, all those years ago."

"Oh, adar. I wish she could be here and see me. "

She laid her arms around her father's neck and looked at him.

"I would want her to meet Estel and see the strength of our love. I miss her deeply."

Elrond had not power enough to hide the sorrow in his eyes.

"So do I, dearest one, so do I."

He released himself from the embrace and took instead her hands in his own.

"Arwen, there is something I have to give you – something that was given to me by your mother to give to you on the day of your wedding. Come with me so I may show you."

They left the royal gardens and went to the Lord of Rivendell's chamber, where he opened one of his saddlebags and pulled out a box made of mellorn, beautifully decorated with nephrendil flowers in mithril on the lock.

"Celebrían gave it to me before she left for Valinor. The box is the one I made for her as a present when she had given birth to your brothers and she used to keep her personal things in it."

Arwen placed the box on a table and opened it carefully. Inside was a letter written by her mother. She felt her eyes fill with tears when she began to read.

_My sweet darling daughter,_

_Congratulations to your wedding! __I wish so much I could be with you and share your joy, but I know that it will only remain a dream. Still, I want you to know that I'm so happy for you and that you are always in my thoughts and in my heart. As for your husband, I want you to give him my best wishes as well and tell him he is a good man. I know this, because I have seen it._

_ Dearest child, my heart aches when I am writing this but I __want you to know and understand. __I know I will not see you again. I know that you will never follow you father to the Havens and sail to __Valinor__, because your love is a mo__rtal and you have chosen to give your life to him – no matter of the cost. I am so proud of you for that._

_ When I think about it, I would say that I have always had a feeling bout it. You are too wonderful to belong to us forever. However, I was not sure until last nigh when I dreamed about you. You were walking in the fair woods of __Lothlorien__, with a__n__elaneor__ in yo__ur hair and another in your hand. Beside you was a tall man, all dressed in white. He was looking at you in that special way, like your father used to look at me before I was hurt. I knew right then that he__ loved you and when I saw you take his hand and smile, I knew you loved him too. When I woke up, m heart felt immediately that the dream had been real, so that is why I am writing this to you. _

_Arwen__, my daughter, b__esides my blessings and hopes about your future, I also want to give you something else. __The __amilessë__you shall bear, the one that I never gav__e you, will be __Firilmël__ – mortal love. _

_ I am sitting in my private study right now. The s__ound of voices comes to my ear and if I raise my head I can see you and your father walking together in the garden outside. You do not laugh, either of you, an__d I know that is because of me and my pain. I will have to leave very soon and I am so sorry for that. __How I wish I would have the strength to remain here!_

_My child, I have one last thing to ask of you. I assume your father is standing beside you, waiting patiently to hear what I have written to you. Tell him I love him, more than any words can ever say and I will be standing the shore and meet him when it is time. _

_Dear, d__o not think he does not understand __the way love can affect a person. Few now living beings have loved more than him, but what he has loved has he also lost. He does not want you to go through the same pain, but it is the only way for you to be happy and he knows that._

_This will be the last thing you will ever hear from me. I am crying and my tears threaten to ruin the words, so I shall write no longer. Remember me, dearest daughter, and remember always that I love you. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Celebrian_

Arwen had given up fighting her own tears long ago. They fell from her eyes and made her vision blur. She felt herself sobbing against Elrond's shoulder and it seemed to her as id he was unable to stop. Elrond stroke slowly her hair with one hand and whispered softly words of comfort in her ears, just as he had done so many times before.

"What did she write?"

Elronds voice was barely heard, yet it sounded strange to his daughter's ears. Instead of answering, she gave him the letter. A long silence fell, as he read it over and over again. In his ageless face were no emotions, except for in the eyes. Small sliver tears ran slowly down his cheeks. The pain, longing and love could not be mistaken. At last, after what had seemed like long years without summer, he chuckled and gave Arwen a small smile.

"She always knew me quite well."

"Yes, I think she did. Adar, I am so sorry I have caused you all this pain."

Her voice was close to fail her.

"I cannot help but feeling so guilty. It is not fair that you of all, should loose so many people close to you. I just… I just want -."

"Arwen… look at me."

The look he gave her made her want to cry again. This was the father she knew. The gentle, caring and loving elf he had always been for her.

"I do not want you to be sad for me, hinya. As Celebrían wrote, this is your way to happiness and it is all that matters something. You have to understand – even if I have lost so much, I have gained much more. Although all my sorrow, I have had much more joy. Do you not think I would rather loose you a thousand times than never have you at all?"

"Yes… I do understand, adar. _Thank you.__"_

* * *

Meldanya my beloved

_A__milessë_mothername.

Hinya my child


End file.
